batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodblender
"If you are wondering, my Bloody Beloved, I am not playing god as you said in your notes. I am playing the role of something not even close." '-Bloodblender to Alicia Greyklos' '''Blake Uddend-Errentle '''aka '''Bloodblender '''is an cannibal character who fights Batman, first appearing during the events of Road to Death of Joker. He is a great escape artist, scientist, and chef. History Road to Death of Joker Bloodblender escapes Arkham with Bedbug and Scarecrow during Jokers take-over. Later that night, when Batman battles Jokers thugs, he meets Bloodblender, who escapes. He later fines Bloodblender drinking Professor Pygs blood. Batman fights Bloodblender all the way to the top floor, where he throws the criminal out a window. Bloodblender escapes, leaving a confused Batman all alone. Oracle informs Batman that Blake Uddend-Errentle used to work along with Johnathan Crane. When Crane got revenge, Blake was tortured. He went insane seeing visions of bats, his worst fear. He decided to become one, so "he will be safe around them." He started practicing escape technices and started drinking blood. He even started cooking people in a huge oven and eating them. Azrael sent him to Arkham were he became a best friend and cellmate of Bedbug. Batman later caught him at Jokers parade of death, along with other villains. Bloodblender joined Joker and Harley on top of the giant clow parade float, but when Batman attacked, Joker and Harley left him behind, and Azrael knocked him off the float, causing him to land on a car in a parking lot and break both arms and one leg. He was returned to Arkham afte all the mayhem, and screeched when he found out Scarecrow was his cellmate. Batman: A Dead Man After Joekr returns, he and Harley Quinn are freed and they cause mayhem. Robin Hood attacks Bloodblender and Bedbug at the docks and trapped them in a wooden crate. The GCPD found the 2 almost suffocated and put them back in Arkham. Supermen In Gotham During the cross-over event, Bloodbender and Parasite attack Black Gate Prison under the orders of Lex Luthor and The Joker. Later, Bloodbender is one of the many villains fought by Red Robin in Crime Alley. After he and his gang are defeated, a disapointed Cyborg Superman orders them to return with him to Jokers hide-out. Later, Superman mentions him while talking with Killer Frost. In his final appearence during the limited series, he and Lobo are battling Red Hood on the space-ship. Red Hood throws Lobo out the airlock and shoots Bloodbender in the head, killing him. Supermen and Green Lanterns In Gotham: Black Lanterns Return In the sequel, Bloodblender and Professor Pyg (as Black Lanterns) help Black Hand at Arkham while freeing Two-Face. Kilowog zaps Bloodbender in the head with his ring, and tosses him through the window. Later, Bloodbender, Bane, and Rapunzel, as part of Nekron, Darkseid, and Two-Faces plan, fight Supergirl at Gotham Mall, but when Kyle Rayner arrives and reads the magic words given to him by The Great Krypton Master, Bloodblender turns into dust, that blows back to his spot in the Arkham Morgue. Batman: Hush Little Baby In this event, Raa's Al Ghul brings Bloodbender and Riddler (who was killed by Hog) to the Lazarus Pit and has them attack Batman at Wayne Manor. Bloodbender and Riddler are defeated after a long battle and returned to Arkham, back in there old cells. Superman: Darkness Returns After the Supermen In Gotham event, Bloodbender has became an official Superman rogue as well as a Batman rogue. He appears in this event as one of Lex Luthors hecnhmen, along with Atomic Skull and Livewire. Batcomputer Files: Bloodblender In the one-shot issue, as part of "The Batcomputer Files", Bloodblenders origin and history is revealed. Also included is Bloodblenders first appearance in Gotham Screams, issue 8. Jokers Asylum: Bloodblender In this, a new doctor, Alicia Greyklos, starts working with Bloodblender at Arkham. Bloodblender starts to love her, and breaks out that night and follows her home. When she sees him, she screams, and Bloodblender asks her to marry him. She screams again and throws her bag of groceries at him, and he walks toward her, tells her he means no harm, then pulls off his mask, and kisses her. She screams and Batman jumps through the window, and punches Bloodblender. Bloodblender grabs Batmans arm and bites it, and Batman screams in pain. Alicia punches Bloodblender in the back of the head, and he moans and falls face first to the ground. Batman tells Alicia to run, and she does. Batman picks Bloodblender up by the throat, causing him to srceam. Batman punches Bloodblender, and he flies into the air and smashes through the door. The police arive and drag the unconscious Bloodblender to the Arkham Hospital, where he will be put in a full body cast. After the story is over, Joker tells the reader to look out, because "Joker is coming to there house after he breaks out." Amazons In Metropolis During the cross-over event, Bloodblender is hired by Lex Luthor to kill Supergirl. Blender finds her on a plane, and he has already drank the blood of the pilots. The plane starts falling as Supergirl and Bloodblender fight. Supergirl manages to kick Blender in the chin, and he falls down, and breaks through a window, and starts falling out of the sky. RIP: Bloodbender In this one-shot comic, Bloodbender is found dead in his cell, and Lois Lane, as part of her new news-story, looks for answers, and finds that Zod killed him after Bloodbender failed his mission to kill Superman. In Other Media Video-Games *In Batman: Stabbing Gotham, Bloodbender is one of Smile's thugs, and is killed by Zsasz in the end. *In Mighy Muggs Adventures: Batman, the first ever "Mighty Muggs" video-game, Bloodbender is one of the bosses in World 1, Stage 1: Vampires In Gotham. TV *Bloodbender is in one of the Batman-themed Redbull comercials, as one of Jokers thugs (along with Zsasz and Killer Moth) stealing Redbull. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased charecters Category:Black Lanterns Category:Assassins